The Unknown redone
by DriftAway
Summary: ok this story is similar to the one i had on here before but i redid it and this is so way better!!! Rory got pregnant before jess left. jess didnt know. He comes back to see rory and finds out. i know that this plot is over done but this isnt exactly li
1. back from outer space

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I actually don't own Rory's kids names! I got most of them off Rurouni Kenshin and Inu-Yasha!!!!  
  
this is the second time I posted this chapter. This one is the original chapter but redone. I put some more detail in it and I decided to drag the Jess finding out part out a little longer so just forget the first time you read this if u already have ok.  
  
Ok people the first part of this story is going to be very condensed. See u all know the history behind Rory and Jess so no need to explain the stuff there and well Rory got pregnant at some point before he left but I really don't think I would want to explain that so I guess u will just have to fill in the blanks in the beginning . Sorry if that is inconsiderate but I figure u guys have imaginations and can cook up something that will fit in there that is to your liking. Also the guy that gave Rory her second set of twins (u will see just read the story) well I think Rory would have fallen in love kind of after Jess left I mean she would have convinced herself to move on so I guess the guy was just a jerk. Oh and Rory's kids names are a little odd to most people but it's a writers prerogative to spice things up a little. I also may shorten the names into nicknames. I will tell you if I do so you don't get all confused. Ok now on with the story. p.s. ok if I have bad grammar or spell something wrong I'm sorry and please feel free to tell me of these mistakes. I would be very grateful. You can't improve by being told u have no mistakes when you really do have some. You improve when the mistakes are kindly pointed out to you and you learn how to correct them. Sorry about that little rant but I have wanted to say something to that effect for like forever so yeah.  
  
~ ~ ~ The story~ ~ ~  
  
Rory was obviously sad when Jess left but for more reasons than anyone knew. Rory was pregnant with what would turn out to be Jesses twin daughters. There names are Rayen Siliqui Gilmore-Mariano and Reu Kagome Gilmore-Mariano. They were born with dark black hair and blue eyes. They are identical twins. When the girls were about two and a half years old Rory met Kylin. Kylin moved in with Rory and the girls and was a very good man and father figure. Things changed when Rory got Pregnant again. Kylin got upset and one night told Rory that he couldn't take being a father and just left. Needless to say Rory was pretty torn up. But Rory moved on and raised her kids. Rory's second pregnancy gave her another set of twins. This time boys. They were born 4 years after the girls. Rory and the kids did pretty well. They have a home of their own in New York and it has plenty of room for all of them. The boys' names are Yahiko Dominic Gilmore and Kenshin Sanoske Gilmore.  
  
~ ~ ~ 6 years later~ ~ ~  
  
Jess wandered the streets of N.Y. looking for the love he left behind.  
  
(Meanwhile) Rory Gilmore yelled up the stairs of her home. If her children were not down the stairs soon they would miss the bus.  
  
"Rayen, Reu, Yahiko, Kenhin!!! Get down here or your going to miss the bus!!!"  
  
Rory was about to call again when the doorbell rang. Rory walked up to the large wooden door and looked through the peep hole. What she saw there shocked her.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Rory had thought she would never see him again. She hadn't really wanted to in a while. She had tried to talk to him once just after he left but she just couldn't tell him that she was pregnant. Rory decided that she could raise this baby, which turned out to be two babies, by her self. Her mother had done it. Now she looked at Jess wondering why he was standing there in the doorway of her home.  
  
"Rory"  
  
Jess looked at Rory. She looked older but years typically did that to a person. She still had her brown hair but it was shorter now. Her blue eyes looked a little darker. These were subtle changes. When he looked at her he still saw the girl he had fallen for and hurt so many years before.  
  
"MOMMY!" A child's yell broke Jess from his thoughts of Rory.  
  
Rory turned and picked up six year old Yahiko  
  
"Yahiko say hello to mommy's friend Jess, Jess this is my son Yahiko."  
  
"Hello Yahiko." Jess's hopes of Rory being single died as he looked at the child.  
  
" Yahi (nick name) got get your brother and sisters. They are going to be late." Rory instructed.  
  
"Otay"  
  
Jess looked at Rory. He was shocked and saddened from the appearance of her son.  
  
"You have children?"  
  
" Yes I have four kids. They are my whole life."  
  
Jess was un sure of what to say to Rory so he just came and said what he was thinking.  
  
"Oh so I take it you are married"  
  
Rory was surprised by his question and rudely remarked.  
  
"Not that it is your business, but no I'm not"  
  
Jess started to say something but stopped seeing Rory's children filing down the stairs. It was obvious to him that the older two where twins as were the younger two. Rory began handing them coats and backpacks readying them for school. One of the girls had dark black hair that hung below her knees the other with shoulder length hair of the same color. The boys had medium brown hair cut just long enough to be able to spike it. The Girl with the long hair walked over to Rory.  
  
"Mom who is that?"  
  
"Rayen this is Jess. Jess this is my Daughter Rayen "  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see your mother. We are old friends."  
  
Jess began to wonder about the girls age. She appeared to be nine or ten. If his estimation was right then Rory would have had to be pregnant when he left or gotten pregnant soon after. Jess shook these thoughts from his mind cursing at himself for thinking like that.  
  
"Well Jess I would love to stay and have a nice chat with you but I have work to go do and my children are going to be late for school."  
  
"Oh I see. Well maybe some other time then."  
  
"Yeah some other time."  
  
"How about tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tonight. At seven. We could go to dinner. That is if you would like too."  
  
"Mommy you should go you haven't been out in a while." Jess laughed at Rayen's comment.  
  
"I guess if you kids want me out of the house that badly I will have to go then wont I"  
  
"Then I will see you tonight Ror."  
  
Jess left the house filled with excitement about the evening that Rory had for some reason agreed to spend with him. He tried hard not to think about her children and the age that the older two appeared to be. "They probably just look old for their age." He told himself. Yet he still held on to the thought that they were in some way connected to him.  
  
Ok so here is the redone version of the first chapter! Good? Bad? Useless??? TELL ME!!! That little purple button over there is getting pretty lonely! It wants you to push it. Come on a review only takes a second!!!  
  
DriftAway 


	2. she knew he knew

Ok this is the second chapter. This one is so completely different from the original second chapter! This story is going to be different for a little while but then it will go along the lines I had planed from the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm 14! Ya think I own the show!! RIGHT!! DRRRRRRRRRRRR.  
  
Thank you every one who reviews!! I love ya'll!!! I appreciate your feedback!!  
  
Rory's thoughts kept going back to Jess. She was worried and excited about the evening awaiting her. She wanted to badly to catch up with Jess. After all she had loved this man. Then again she knew that he needed to know he was a father. She didn't want to tell him! Those children were hers. They and their brothers were the only thing in her life that no one could ever tell her were not hers. They were her rock and she didn't need anyone coming in and playing 'daddy'. She didn't want him to find out then get freaked out and leave. Her children deserved better than to have their father walk out of them. If he never knew they existed then he didn't have anyone to intentionally walk out on.  
  
Jess had also been a bit side tracked all day. He worried about seeing Rory. He didn't want her to blow up at him even though he knew that he would deserve it. He wanted to ask about her daughters. He wanted to know. Of course by the age of her boys he knew that he hadn't been the only man in her life but he still needed to know. Not knowing was eating away at him.  
  
Jess showed up at Rory's house at 7:15. If there was anything he had learned during his time with the Gilmores it was that you never show up on time. Rory was happily surprised by his timing. She had finished getting ready a bit earlier and had actually had time to warn the babysitter.  
  
When Rory opened the door Jess couldn't help but stair at the beauty that was in front of him. Rory was dressed in a blue knee length dress that v'd down in the back. Her hair was pulled up and accented with butterfly clips that matched the butterfly on her necklace. Rory looked at Jesses expression and had to smile a bit.  
  
"I have to go get my purse then we can go."  
  
"Oh.all right." Jess stammered.  
  
Rory returned and they left. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Rory's thoughts centered on telling him and Jesses thoughts centered on drinking in the sight of her incase she rejected him and he never got to see her again. When they arrived at the restaurant the atmosphere was not much different between them. Finally Jess, tired of the silence, decided to approach Rory with what was on his mind.  
  
"Ror, uh how old are your daughters?"  
  
"They.they...uh.are.ten."  
  
"oh."  
  
"You know don't you."  
  
"Know?"  
  
"About them."  
  
"I think things but I don't know."  
  
"Well.they. they are yours."  
  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yeah yours, you know like they share your DNA and stuff."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"God Jess would I joke with you about that?!?!?!"  
  
"It's just that well, I guess I, I don't know. I can't be a father! I mean I am but I just don't know how."  
  
"Jess I didn't even want to tell you! I knew that you would say you couldn't be a father and then leave. I know you and I know that you are good at leaving. So If your gonna leave then just go now so the girls don't even have to know that you know."  
  
"Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
"You're just going to anyway!"  
  
"Ror, I want to be something to you. I don't want to be that guy that just screwed up your life. I don't want to be my dad."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"God Rory tell me what to do."  
  
"Come with us this weekend. The kids and I are going to Stars Hollow at see my mother and Luke. We will see how they react around you. If they like you we will tell them. If they don't you can just go back to where ever it is that you came from."  
  
A.N.  
  
Ah ha ha!! I finally finished the chapter!!! Yay for me!!! I am so proud!! This chapter is so much better than its original version!!! Oh I am so proud of my self!! N e way. Yeah ok so like during first season of G.G. or maybe early second season I read a story and I cant find it now!!! Oh it makes me so sad!! I am asking any of you who know the story I am about to describe to you please tell me!!! I would love nothing more than to be able to find it!!!  
  
Ok so in this story Tristan likes Rory and they end up going on a school trip and like she is cold so he gives her his sweater and he is thinking that she looked good in his clothes and she is thinking how much she loves how he smells and it is all happy. Then like they get together and like something bad happens and then like they meet at this place that is "their place" like years later I think and then like she is all like "what are you doing here?" and he says "waiting for my wife." And she is all like "Your wife?" and he is like "well that is if she says yes."  
  
I just said "like" a million times but u get the point. N e way. If anyone recognizes my poor description of this story and can tell me its name or who wrote it or anything please tell me!!!! Please!!! I'm loosing my mind here wishing that I could read it again because I miss it!!! I seriously miss it!!!  
  
Thanks to n e one who reviewed!!! I love ya'll!!! 


	3. Stars Hollow bound

Yeah oh yeah this is chapter 3!!! Sorry like I said I am loosing my mind!!  
  
The night had ended quickly after that. Rory had gotten up and left leaving Jess relieved that he didn't have to be the one to walk away. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Jess was not to happy about having to go back to Stars Hollow but he knew that if he was to earn any points with Rory he had to do what she told him. No matter what.  
  
Jess approached Rory's house late Friday evening. They were going to take Rory's Jeep. Lorelai had given the Jeep to Rory when she moved to New York. Rory's Jeep was a similar color to Lorelai's but it was a little darker. The Jeep already had six bags in it when Jess got there. He, of course, had packed very little. Two sets of clothes a bar of soap a razor and a toothbrush. The bag was little bigger than Rory's purse. Rory's bags on the other hand were large suitcases. Her daughters bags were the same size. 'Typical Gilmore's' Jess thought as he watched Rory hauling things to the Jeep.  
  
"Need some help Ror?"  
  
"Do I breath?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Go and get the bags that are in the entryway and then go get me a huge cup of coffee."  
  
"Um ok. Can do."  
  
Jess had expected two or three more bags. There were eight. He lugged them to the Jeep and got Rory coffee. He was really getting tired of this obeying Rory thing. But he knew that he had a lot to make up to Rory, so he didn't complain. He was dreading having to go to Stars Hollow. There were so many memories that he didn't want to have to think about, so many people that he didn't want to face. Luke must hate him, God knows what Lorelai was plotting about him. He was almost scared for his life. He had committed the ultimate sin in the eyes of Lorelai. He had hurt her daughter.  
  
He He He. Sorry this is so short but I wanted the trip in Stars Hollow to be a separate chapter. It's easier for me to write it that way. Well if you are reading this, thanks for suffering through my story. R/R  
  
DriftAway 


End file.
